The Phantom of the Opera
by gemini69
Summary: Hogwarts will be putting on the play Phantom of the Opera and Hermione doesn't want anything to do with it. How will she get through the school year without killing Professor Dumbledore? Watch and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1  
Surprise Announcement_**

This was rapidly turning into a very bad day. I usually love the first day back at Hogwarts as it means more classes, reading, and time with my two boys. This year however was going to be different. Dumbledore had made the usual speech at the Welcoming Feast, instead of sitting down at the end he added an announcement. Apparently, he had decided that the students needed to branch out. I'm not sure if this was brought on by the defeat of Voldemort or if he had just finally lost it but he had decided that Hogwarts was going to be putting on the famous muggle play _'Phantom of the Opera'_. _Fucking lovely_.

If you still don't see why I'm so uncomfortable let me explain. _'Phantom of the Opera'_ is a musical. Everyone in it has to sing and dance. Another reason is that there are more than enough parts that everyone will have to participate. Even though I may not end up with the lead, (_God forbid_) I will still end up as an extra. Another face in the singing, dancing crowd. Whoever came up with opera was seriously twisted.

The old coot didn't give any one a chance to beg off either. Instead of holding try outs like a normal person he was allowing the sorting hat to choose the parts based on each individuals personality and level of talent. No one was exempt. Even the teachers who had not gone to Hogwarts were going to have to put on the bloody all seeing hat for this event.

As Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I crowded into the common room and dropped onto our regular seats I sighed and began to rub at the cluster headache that was forming in my temples.

Harry noticed this and placed a soothing hand on my back as he leaned towards me. This was a routine for when I was particularly stressed. Only Harry knew of my chronic headaches as he was like a brother to me. Thankfully Ron and Ginny were absorbed in a game of Exploding Snap and hadn't noticed the exchange between Harry and I. I didn't want anyone to know about my weakness besides Harry. He only knew because he had found me one night in a corridor crippled by a migraine and had taken care of me.

"Mi." Another thing that only Harry was allowed to know about. Mi had been my parents nickname for me before the war had taken them from me. If I had ever heard anyone else call me that it would have probably ruined me. Harry had become like family when I had lost them. The fact that neither of us had anyone left had pulled us closer together. We had bonded like siblings afterwards and I had confided everything in him. He had done the same sharing his hopes and fears. Now we were practically inseparable.

A tiny moan escaped me as the simple cluster headache began to develop into the beginnings of a very miserable migraine. "I'll be fine, Harry." I whispered. "Just help me to the Head's Common room please." He nodded and stood.

I was grateful for him distracting Ron and Ginny by telling them that we needed to head back to our common room before curfew was up. Since he was distracting the two youngest Weasleys with promises to tell them all about the common room no one payed any attention to the wince that accompanied me standing or the fact that I fairly staggered out of the common room. Harry was behind me in thirty seconds flat.

I allowed a sigh to escape me as he wrapped an arm around my waist to support most of my weight. After only making it down two corridors in a half hour he finally gave in and simply lifted me into his arms. I sighed deeply and snuggled further into the toned chest under my cheek. A tiny smile lit my face as the rocking of his steps lulled me to the place between sleep and awake.

Mere minutes had passed before the rocking stopped and we were at my portrait hole. I felt Harry's breath as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Mi, hunny. What's the password?" I moaned lowly and mumbled into his sweater clad chest. "Mi. Hunny. I need the password. Come on. Wake up and tell me the password so I can get you to bed o.k.?"

I lifted my head and looked at him through bleary eyes a little irritated that he had not yet learned it, before shifting my gaze to the portrait before us. It showed the night sky. The stars of the constellations were brighter than all of the others. I smiled at the beauty of it. "Give me one firm spot on which to stand and I will move the world." I whimpered as I shifted against Harry's warm chest again. He smiled and held me tighter as we entered the rooms that we now shared.

Without pausing to take in our surroundings he headed up the stairs to the room he guessed belonged to me. I'm not sure if he was right but he layed me down on the bed either way and knelt down to rid me of my shoes. I had broken out into a light sweat but lifted myself into a sitting position to help him. He simply batted my hands away as he pulled down my knee high socks.

I watched through half hooded eyes as he put everything away just as I liked it. He had come to respect my O.C.D. since we had spent the summer together at Grimmauld Place after I had lost my family. He finally understood that it actually did mean a lot to me if things were not in their place. I smiled as he pulled off my robes and folded them in half lengthwise before laying them over the back of an armchair. He stripped me methodically until I was in only my knickers. When everything was put away he stood and made his way to the armoire to find my 'first night back' nightgown.

After slipping it over my head he preformed a quick healing spell and two aspirin from my side table. He grinned as he watched me swallow them dry. He knew that I still had a preference for muggle medicine. He stood and headed down to the little kitchenette to fix me a glass of water.

When Harry returned he found me sitting up, listening to music, and practicing my calligraphy. He smiled that smile that he kept just for me and sat down on the side of the bed, passing the water to me.

After a moment of silence he sighed heavily and nudged me with his shoulder. "So..." He nudged me again and I nudged back. " Wanna talk about why you ended up with one of your famous cluster headaches?" He stared deep into me and I felt myself giving in.

"It's this whole play business. I'm nervous, Harry. I really don't wanna do this." He stayed silent waiting for me to continue. That was another thing that I loved about Harry. He never pushed me, always letting me get to things in my own time. "See, it was my dad. You remember me telling you that he had been a drama major before deciding to practice medicine?" At his silent nod I continued. "Well, his favorite play was _'The Phantom of the Opera'_. He took me to see it when I was four the first time. I fell in love with the story. He bought me the soundtrack when he found out how much I loved the music." I trailed off and thought back to those times, before I found out I was a witch. I was happy, never worrying about anything. Life was simple.

"We always listened to the soundtrack together and those songs quickly became my lullabies. After we found out I was a witch he and I would listen to it and act out the parts during the summers. It was our thing. Just me and daddy." I trailed off and didn't notice the tears streaking my face until Harry wiped them away with his thumbs. I smiled up at him knowing that he would understand. He just got me.

"I don't want to do this, Harry. I don't want to be a part of this." Another whimper tore from me.

"You sing so beautifully though. I've heard you, Mi. I don't understand why you would want to hide your voice from everyone when it's so wonderful. I know it may be painful to remember but that's no reason to hide your talent from the world, hunny."

He wiped my hair away from still wet cheeks and cupped my face in his hands. His eyes shone with understanding as they connected with mine. "Just think about it." With that he kissed my forehead and left me to sleep for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2  
Trying To Find Solitude_**

I woke to a dulled throbbing in my head. Thankfully the migraine had backed off to a simple cluster headache again. I sighed in weary acceptance that today was going to be about as bad as yesterday. With determination I pulled myself from bed and began to ready for the day ahead of me.

I couldn't help but thank God that today was a Saturday so that I wouldn't have to face classes with this damned headache. Instead of the usual uniform and robes I slipped into my favorite worn in jeans and sweater. The jeans were about five years old and frayed around the cuffs. The seat was slightly worn in and there were tears across one knee but they felt like a warm hug. The sweater had been my mother's. It was a light golden color and was the softest fleece in the world.

I slipped into an old pair of trainers and threw my hair up before heading out to find something to do. I smiled seeing Harry curled up on the couch with a Quidditch book. I was the only person who knew just how much he loved to read. It just had to be something that he was interested in. I plopped down next to him and he automatically lifted his arm so I could snuggle into his side as he read. It was completely natural for us and we sat there for about an hour before our hunger drove us to finally leave the common room for breakfast.

We headed down through the corridors arm in arm chatting about absolutely nothing at all. Ginny and Ron joined us at the doors to the Great Hall and we all walked in to enjoy our meal together. The topics ranged from Quidditch (Harry and Ron) to boys (Ginny and Lavender). I allowed myself to zone out and pondered over what I was going to do with the rest of my day. As inspiration struck I stood and left the hall. I headed up to the common room to grab my bag before heading out to the lake. After forty-five minutes I finally reached my favorite spot on Hogwarts grounds. The willow tree on the back side of the lake was hidden from view. You could only see it once you were basically up on it. You also couldn't see anything through the foliage.

I walked through the thick blanket of leaves and curled up underneath it. I layed my bag next to me and pulled out the kit that I loved so much. It had been my very last gift from my father. He had sent it to me two weeks before Christmas. He and my mom had died on Christmas Eve. After finding out I immediately left Hogwarts to make all of the arrangements needed. It was well into February before I even remembered the gifts that they had sent. Each of them had picked something that was personal for our own relationship. My mother had sent me a white gold locket that had my initials engraved into the back of it. Once you opened it there was a picture of the two of us together on one side and on the other was a miniature version of our favorite painting: _Starry Night_ by Van Gohh. I never took it off.

My father, on the other hand, had sent me a kit. It was the art set of my dreams. It had all of my paints, oils, and charcoals. There were brushes, pens, and sketching pencils. There was also a full calligraphy set. A lap desk was included along with a book made of papyrus paper. Lastly there was a CD copy of _'The Phantom of the Opera'_ soundtrack. A note was attached. He had known that I dreamed of writing a book in old fashioned calligraphy but had never gotten up the courage to start it. He had told me that it would be better to write it and throw it away then to never write it at all. He said that it would be better to look back and wonder why I had done something instead of looking back and wondering why I hadn't. I'm beginning to think that he was right.

I set my headphones on and allowed the music of my childhood to flow over me as I pulled out what I would need and began my story. It would most likely take me years to write but I was going to take his advice and follow my heart. Slowly I pulled a water filled paintbrush across the cover page and began my design letting my heart guide me.

Once the light began to dim I stopped what I was doing and looked up. The sun was dipping over the horizon and looking at my watch I realized that I had been outside all day. I had missed lunch and unless I packed up now I was going to miss dinner.

An hour later I strode into the Great Hall and was stunned at the murmurs racing through the student body. Many looked upset while a few scattered here and there looked excited and anxious. I couldn't help but wonder what could have possibly caused such a reaction from everyone. The only way I could see to find an answer was to ask. The best people to ask would be Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Thanks to Ginny our little group was kept up to date on all of the latest gossip.

I took my time heading to my seat. After all, I was in no rush. Sighing I sat down heavily in my usual seat at Harry's side. He turned to me and put a hand at the small of my back. Leaning forward he whispered in my ear asking where I had been all day. Excusing myself with the usual excuse of reading he grinned and rejoined the conversation flowing around us.

After filling my plate I looked over at Ginny and realized that she was staring at me as though she was about to burst. I smiled and took a sip of my pumpkin juice just to tease her. Finally setting my glass aside I leaned forward and, with a Cheshire grin gracing my face, addressed the vibrating red head. "O.k. Spill."

She immediately went into a long-winded explanation about what had everyone so abuzz. Apparently Dumbledore had posted up a sheet in each common room telling who had what part in the up and coming play. As I had been outside all day I had no idea about any of this.

After finishing my dinner I stood and headed straight for the Head's common room. According to Ginny the casting lists had been posted in the House common rooms so I figured that I would be safe in the small apartments that I shared with Harry. I collapsed into the couch and rubbed at my temples hoping to ease away the pain before it turned into yet another migraine. I didn't think that I could handle one two days in a row.

I looked up as Harry climbed through the portrait hole and smiled wanly. I absolutely did not want to look at the casting list. I figured if I just put it off as long as possible that maybe it would disappear. Unfortunately for me Lady Luck has a grudge against me.

"So..." Harry's hand landed on my knee and rubbed at the tense muscle. "Waiting for me before looking at the list?"

My eyes shot open and found his. What in the name of Zeus was he talking about? That was when the envelope on the coffee table caught my attention. I began to shake slightly and Harry gave my knee a reassuring squeeze before leaning forward and picking up the seemingly harmless piece of paper. Turning to face me he gave me the famous Harry grin and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I haven't looked yet either. I wanted to wait and be here for you. I figured we could find out and be miserable together." I tried to return the smile but have no doubt that it came out as a pained grimace. "Ready?"

Without waiting for my scathing answer he tore open the envelope and quickly unfolded the sheet of paper with a flick of his wrist. Sighing in defeat I fished my reading glasses out of my bag and slipped them on. I turned to find Harry watching me. "Same time?" At his shaky voice I realized for the first time that he was just as uncomfortable and nervous as I was. Knowing that pulled a smile from me and I snuggled into my usual place at his side. "O.K." I replied in a rather small voice.

We turned from each other and read the list together. It began with the larger parts and I smiled when I found that Luna Lovegood would be playing Meg. She was perfect for the part: upbeat, steady, and an all time great girl friend. Carlotta was being played by Pansy Parkinson and I couldn't help but giggle. Maybe the sorting hat knew a thing or two after all.

I immediately wished to take those words back as I scanned the list for my name. It took me seconds to find it and then all hell broke loose. I felt as though my heart had stopped and for a brief instant wished that it had just to spare me. There it was in Dumbledore's beautiful script.

_Christine: Hermione Granger._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3  
Reactions To The Casting List_**

_Shit! How could he do this to me?! Meddling old bastard!_

My train of thought squealed to a stop as something else hit me. If I was set by Dumbledore to play Christine then who did he set as the two leading males? If I had to be in this torture session that Dumbledore called a play then I needed to know who I was going to have to spend most of my time with. I groaned and opened my eyes again to look back at the list. I could see Harry out of the corner of my eye with his mouth hanging agape. My eyes quickly scanned the list looking for Raoul and the Phantom. A desperate fear clutched at my throat.

As my eyes lit upon Raoul I sighed in relief.

_Raoul Viscount de Chagny: Harry Potter._

Maybe Dumbledore wasn't so bad after all. A small smile lit my features before my eyes lit upon the most important name.

_The Phantom (Erik Claudin): Severus Snape._

I was going to kill Dumbledore!

Before my brain registered what I was doing I had stood and stalked towards the door mumbling under my breath. I felt Harry's arms wrap around my waist just as my foot hit the corridor floor. Struggling he pulled me back through and tossed me onto the couch using his body weight to pin me there. "What are you doing, Harry?" I asked in anger as I continued to struggle against him.

Finally, I gave up the fight realizing that he simply weighed too much. He pulled his head up from where it rested on my shoulder and panted at me for a minute. "Sorry, Mi, but I didn't think you should be going out in your condition." He grinned roguishly.

"What in the name of Circe's are you talking about?!" I growled at his now grinning face.

"When you got up and stalked towards the door growling about killing the crazy old coot I figured you meant either Professor Dumbledore or Professor Snape. Whoever you were talking about I didn't think it would be a good idea to let you go through with it." He grinned and sat up, still straddling my legs so I couldn't move. "You see, if I had let you continue with your chosen course of action then you would have ended up in Azkaban and we would be short a professor or a headmaster. Any way you look at it you don't come out looking too shiny. Know what I mean?"

_I was going to rip that grin off his face._ Apparently reading my mind he grabbed my hands at the wrists and pinned them over my head. _Blast him!_ I growled at him and was quite certainly baring my teeth.

He leaned down and nuzzled my neck knowing that it always made me smile. "Hunny." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. "I know that this sucks, but you can't go killing people over it." He chuckled and I growled again. "All right. Look. I'm not looking forward to it either. I mean playing opposite you is fine, but Snape?!" He made retching noises briefly. "Not exactly my cup of tea. I'll give it a shot if you will." He pulled up to look me in the eye at his offer.

"Well, Harry that's all fine and dandy for you. Your character _hates_ the Phantom. You and Professor Snape are already in character for that. However_, my_ character originally reveres him." I heard his stifled laugh and glared. I was calming down but wasn't quite there yet.

"You don't have to kiss him either." I mumbled underneath my breath. Harry froze above me and his eyes widened as they shot to mine. He inhaled deeply as we stared at each other.

"I forgot about that part." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah? Lucky you."

He shot off of me like a rocket. "O.K. If you wanna kill him go for it." He raised his hands palms out and then turned on his heel to stalk into the kitchenette.

_What was up with him. He had never seemed so protective of me before_. His anger soothed my own and I sat up slowly. Running a still shaking hand through my hair I stood and followed him into the kitchen. I watched as he stormed around the kitchen making tea. I winced as he slammed a particularly delicate cup down on the counter. That was my favorite cup too.

I walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't control the hurt that swamped me as he stiffened under my touch. He hadn't done that since our relationship had changed. After a few minutes he slowly started to relax. It started with his jaw muscles and I watched it travel down his neck and back. He heaved a sigh and the last of the tension left him. He glanced at me over his shoulder and I had to push the fringe back from his eyes. He sighed again and his eyes closed as I rubbed his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Mi. I just don't like the idea of a teacher touching you, let alone Snape." His hand reached up to cover my own and he smiled shyly. After a second he smiled and shrugged. "Want some tea?"

With that simple question I knew that we were gonna be all right. As I saw him reach for my teapot my hand covered his. "Let me." As I remembered him slamming my cups around I decided that he was not going to touch anything else until I knew for a fact that he was calm.

He laughed as he watched my eyes dart to the tea cup that he had almost shattered. He knew how attached I was to that one cup.

I settled into the routine of making chamomile tea for the both of us. Minutes later we were sitting down at the two seat table to enjoy some nice, hot tea.

I looked down and decided to read over the entire casting list before blowing my lid. I needed to know everyone that would be playing a large part in this.

_The Phantom (Erik Claudin): Severus Snape  
Christine Daae: Hermione Granger  
Raoul Viscount de Chagny: Harry Potter  
Madame Giry: Minerva McGonagall  
Meg Giry: Luna Lovegood  
Carlotta: Pansy Parkinson  
Firmin: Filius Flitwick  
Andre: Ronald Weasley  
Piangi: Draco Malfoy  
Reyer: Albus Dumbledore  
Buquet: Theodore Nott  
Lefevre: Neville Longbottom  
Carlotta's Maid: Sally-Ann Perks  
Carlotta's Wig-maker: Su Li  
Carlotta's Seamstress: Megan Jones  
Passirino: Gregory Goyle  
Auctioneer: Vincent Crabbe  
Porter: Dean Thomas  
Nun/ Nurse: Mandy Brocklehurst  
Chauffeur: Terry Boot  
Christine's Father: Remus Lupin  
Young Madame Giry: Lavender Brown  
Lead Male Dancer: Blaise Zabini  
Lead Female Dancer: Ginny Weasley_

_Props and Backgrounds: Daphne Greengrass, Rubeus Hagrid, Millicent Bulstrode, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Kevin Entwhistle, Steven Cornfoot, Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevey_

_Dancers: Tracey Davis, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Morag McDougal, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, John Harper, Sauna Fawcett_

I sighed and set the list back down on the table top. I was curious how they were going to make some of the choices work. Luna had the perfect shade of blonde hair for the part. Professor McGonagall had black hair still and Lavender's was golden blonde. Since the girl playing her daughter had blonde hair and the girl playing her in younger years had blonde hair Professor McGonagall's would simply have to be dyed. Mostly the changes would need to be physical and could be done fairly simply. I nodded to myself and took another sip of the soothing tea.

I looked across at Harry and smiled. He finally looked calm. "So," I took another sip as I waited for his eyes to lift to mine. "Are you ready to play my rather romantic opposite?" My smile widened as I watched the comprehension flash in his eyes. "That's right, Harry, dear. You will be playing Raoul who is desperately in love with my character. Think you can handle it?" I laughed and nudged his foot under the table with my own. This started an all out footsies war.

Soon the two of us were laughing loudly on the couch. We had somehow made our way onto it during everything. After our wrestling match had come to an end (which I won by the way) we simply sat in silence, wrapped around one another. Harry laid with his head in my lap and I silently stroked his hair. I ran my fingers in and out of the impossible soft midnight locks. Both of us were pondering over the predicament that our Headmaster had stuck us in. Not only would we be playing romantic opposites, which would start the rumors flowing about Hogwarts, we would also both be playing roles that had us in close proximity with Professor Snape. The character that I would be playing would undoubtedly have us spending more time together, but Harry would also have to endure his presence for the long hours of practices. It was going to be trying on both our tempers and our nerves. I would be amazed if either of us made it through the performance without killing someone.

As the clock above the mantle chimed the hour we realized just how late it was. I would be amazed if we could both crawl out of bed in the morning having stayed up until one o'clock in the morning. I nudged Harry where he leaned against me. "Come on, Harry." He moaned sleepily and looked up into my face through bleary eyes. I righted his glasses and stroked the five o'clock shadow that caressed his cheeks and face. His eyes closed and he gave a slight hum as he leaned into my hand. "We need to go to bed, Harry. It's terribly late." He looked up at me and flashed that grin of his before wiggling his eye brows. I lightly slapped his shoulder. "You know what I meant, Harry." I laughed at the look on his face. "We need to go up to sleep. In our own beds."

He laughed that deep laugh that you could almost touch before pushing himself up out of my lap. He stretched and moaned as he back popped into place. I chuckled lightly at the picture he painted. He looked the perfect mix between a helpless, little boy and one of the most handsome men that I had ever seen. I stretched my back out as well and ran my fingers through my already unruly curls. I watched Harry stumble up the stairway to his room and nearly laughed when he collided with the doorjamb. Taking pity on him I walked over and led him into his room by the arm. One quick spell later and he was in his pajamas and tucked in under the covers. I smiled as I headed into the batrhroom across the hall to brush my teeth and get ready for bed.

Ten minutes later I was snuggled unnder my down comforter in my usual night wear of shorts and a tank top. I smiled at the shooting stars speeding across my ceiling. I fell asleep that night watching the stars fly by and thinking of what the next day would bring.


End file.
